


Польза от застрявшего лифта

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур застрял в лифте с парнем, у которого оказалась клаустрофобия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Польза от застрявшего лифта

Артур чувствовал себя, словно на минном поле – один неверный шаг и последует взрыв. Только вместо бомбы был испуганный парень, зажавшийся в угол кабины и обхвативший себя руками. Пендрагон не знал, как к нему подступиться: тот не реагировал и не отзывался ни на что. Случилось это с попутчиком после того, как лифт, дернувшись, намертво встал между двадцать пятым и двадцать шестым этажами. Неверяще прошептав: «Мы застряли, мы погибнем», парень медленно съехал по стенке и плюхнулся на задницу, полностью замкнувшись в себе. Артур уже минут десять пытался отвлечь его, что-то рассказывал, привлекал к себе внимание, но все было бесполезно.  
Устав от беспомощности, Артур, наплевав на свой идеально выглаженный костюм, уселся на пол и ослабил узел галстука. Хорошо, хоть свет в кабине остался. И словно в насмешку его мыслям, изящная лампа под потолком несколько раз мигнула, после чего кабина погрузилась в темноту. Да здравствует закон подлости!  
Рядом с Артуром послышался судорожный вздох и тихое «О боже». Парень пошевелился, судя по звукам, сильнее вжимаясь в угол, и задышал чаще. Скорее всего, Артуру показалось, но возможно и нет, и он слышал стук бешено бьющегося сердца случайного товарища по несчастью. Пендрагону было до безумия жаль парня. Клаустрофобия — страшная штука, но как помочь, он не знал. Единственным выходом казалось продолжать говорить:  
– Эй? Не бойся, нас скоро вытащат, – попытался успокоить парня Артур.  
Он почему-то представлял, как тот нервно кусает губы и крепко зажмуривается. И как-то совершенно правильным и привычным показалось найти в темноте его ладонь и переплести свои пальцы с его. Артур почувствовал, как парень вздрогнул, но руку не отнял. Хороший признак.  
Пришла безумная мысль, что его можно успокоить лишь лаской. Артур секунду поколебался. Они незнакомы. И реакция незнакомца может быть непредсказуема. Но оставаться в стороне и наблюдать за его страданиями Артур просто не мог, совесть бы не позволила. Да и другого способа на ум не приходило.  
Да и Артур соврал бы, если сказал, что парень ему не понравился с первого взгляда: его пухлые губы притягивали взгляд против воли, растрепанные темные волосы так и хотелось растрепать еще больше, а глаза насыщенной синевы туманили разум...  
Артур медленно выдохнул и решился. Он несильно потянул парня на себя, давая шанс передумать, но тот на удивление легко подчинился и прижался, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею, тихо выдохнул, опалив теплым дыханием кожу, и крепко обнял Артура сам. Пендрагон от удивления на мгновенье замер. Ему тоже было немного страшно. Артур никогда не спал с парнями и не собирался даже думать об этом... до сегодняшнего момента. Но судьба разыграла карту так, что все перевернулось с ног на голову. И, кажется. Артуру это начинало нравиться.  
Парень в его руках поерзал и затих. Теперь Артур чувствовал биение его сердца – оно постепенно успокаивалось.  
– Как твое имя? – почему-то шепотом спросил Артур. Он касался губами вихрастой макушки и, не торопясь, легко гладил парня по спине.  
– Это так важно? – наконец подал голос незнакомец.  
– Очень. Мне бы хотелось знать, как зовут того, кого я собираюсь поцеловать.  
– Что? – удивленно вскинулся незнакомец и Артур воспользовался моментом, слепо находя его губы и втягивая в поцелуй.  
Парень замер, но спустя пару секунд крепче вцепился в пиджак Артура и ответил на поцелуй. Да так, что у Артура подогнулись бы ноги, если бы он стоял. У поцелуя был привкус безумия и немного отчаяния. Артуру это очень не понравилось. Это всего лишь лифт, а парень сходит с ума! Это нужно было срочно исправить!  
Артур скользнул на бедра парня руками и буквально затянул на себя. Тот удивленно выдохнул в поцелуй, но сказать ничего не успел – Артур укусил его за нижнюю губу и нагло скользнул языком в рот, исследуя новую территорию.  
Парень сладко постанывал в поцелуй, очень приятно скользил по спине ладонями, забравшись под рубашку, а у Артура появились странные, до сегодняшнего дня не испытанные, мысли о том, что ему и дальше хотелось бы заботиться об этом испуганном парне.  
Артур наслаждался ласками, звуками, которые дарил ему незнакомец и эгоистично хотел, чтобы лифт не двигался подольше. Он хотел этого незнакомого парня, как не хотел ни одну девушку до этого. И Артура это совершенно не пугало.  
Парень поерзал на его коленях, прижимаясь сильнее, и Артур в полной мере оценил его заинтересованность. Собственный член уже стоял практически до боли. Артур задумался, оттолкнет ли парень его за то, что хотелось сделать. Только вот тот неправильно расценил его торможение и попытался отстраниться:  
– Прости, я...  
– Ты всегда такой истеричный? – Артур пресек попытку к бегству и обнял парня, поглаживая шею. Очень хотелось увидеть его – зацелованные губы, затуманенные возбуждением глаза и румянец на скулах, но темнота все прятала... Что-то обостряла, делая ярче, но чего-то лишала...  
– Придурок, – смущенно пробурчал в ответ парень. Артур скользнул рукой по его шее и приподнял за подбородок, прошептав прямо в губы:  
– Надеюсь, ты не захочешь меня убить...  
И, поцеловав, потянул не его джинсах собачку молнии вниз. Парень в ответ всхлипнул, оторвался от его губ и уткнулся носом в плечо. Но не оттолкнул. Артур этому тихо порадовался и лизнул парня, прочертив языком широкую полоску на его шее. Коснулся губами мочки, после чего не сильно потянул ее зубами, слушая, как парень подавился вдохом. А когда запустил ладонь ему в расстегнутую ширинку – чуть не кончил от одной лишь мысли. Незнакомец был без нижнего белья! Артур застонал и обхватил его член ладонью. Сразу же послышался протяжный стон. А Артур отстранено подумал, медленно двигая кулаком вверх-вниз, что ничего необычного не испытывает от чувства ощущения члена в руке. Наоборот, ощущение гладкой плоти под ладонью казалось более, чем правильно. Не успел Артур сделать пару движений, как парень перехватил его запястье, не давая продолжить:  
– Подожди...– тихо прохрипел он. Артура от звука его голоса пробрала крупная дрожь. Ничего сексуального он в жизни не слышал.  
– Что?  
Вместо ответа парень расстегнул молнию на его брюках, высвободил жаждущий внимания член из плена боксеров и придвинулся ближе. Артур едва сдержал крик, когда их плоть соприкоснулась, острая стрела наслаждения пронзила вдоль позвоночника, заставив зайтись в стоне. Парень потянулся за поцелуем и обхватил их члены рукой. Артур подумал, что свихнется, отвечая на томительно нежный поцелуй и плавясь под неторопливыми ласками его ладони. Он накрыл руку парня своей и оба не удержались от стона. Артуру казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он или задохнется от нахлынувших чувств, или сойдет с ума от наслаждения. Разбегающиеся мысли прервал громкий всхлип парня. Он притянул Артура ближе и заскользил губами по его шее. Артур чувствовал его крупную дрожь и понимал, к чему все идет. Их неторопливые движения превратились в судорожные ласки. Парню хватило еще одного движения вверх-вниз, чтобы со всхлипом кончить. Артур догнал его буквально сразу, почувствовав теплую влагу на пальцах.  
Они какое-то время сидели молча, прислонившись лбами. Неожиданно кабину тряхнуло, и она двинулась вверх. Свет тоже моргнув, зажегся, заставив парней слепо щуриться.  
Они даже толком не успели прийти в себя и подняться с пола, как лифт остановился, и двери плавно разъехались. На них в немом удивлении взирали техник и помощник Артура.  
Парень на коленях замер, и Артуру предстало замечательное зрелище, как тот краснеет. Артуру стало так легко и весело, что представив, как они выглядят со стороны, он начал смеяться.  
Кажется, помощник пискнул извинения, после чего двери закрылись.  
– Теперь-то ты скажешь мне свое имя? – отсмеявшись спросил Артур у красного, как помидор парня.  
Но тот упрямо поднялся, повернулся к нему спиной и принялся приводить в себя порядок. Презрении, смущение и еще много чего выражала даже его напряженная спина.  
Артур тоже поднялся, поправил безнадежно испачканную рубашку и застегнул брюки. Мерлин старательно его игнорировал, пытаясь пригладить свои волосы. Артур с улыбкой понаблюдал за ним, затем поймал, обняв за талию, и развернул к себе:  
– Я жду.  
Парень дернулся, но слишком вяло и неохотно. Артур понял, что тот сдался и быстро чмокнул его в висок:  
– Ну?  
– Мерлин, – нехотя сообщил тот.  
– Ну что ж, Мерлин, придется мне теперь ездить с тобой в лифтах.  
Тот все еще был нахохлившимся, словно побитый воробей, но улыбка, которую Мерлин не смог сдержать, сказала Артуру о многом. Кажется, судьба правильно разыграла карту и для Артура она оказалась счастливой. Все-таки, иногда бывает польза от застрявших лифтов.


End file.
